


Reo's Secret Revealed

by Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Belching, Bets, Boys being gross, M/M, belching fetish, farting fetish, gaseous!kotarou, gaseous!nebuya, kotarou's a little shit, like seriously he is, mentions of farting in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki/pseuds/Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You two are so disgusting! I've HAD it! I'm leaving!"  before going to get off the couch, only to hear another one of his partners well-known belches. It had everything he wanted. Depth, bass, and length. Things he was sure proud of. Reo shivered as he walked to the door and threw it open before Eikichi smiled as he...belched Reo's name, making Reo shiver and fall to his knees it the open doorway. After all, even Reo, couldn't deny that he loved it when his name mingled hard with the sinful disgustingness of Eikichi's belches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reo's Secret Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so...the whole idea behind this story was me and a friend of mine of gmail were discussing how *blushes* sexy Eikichi Nebuya is with his gaseousness. I asked him if he wanted a Eikichi X OC story but he politely declined. I was okay with that. So, I told him that I had been wanting to make a story of eikichi for so long but had no idea how to start it off. Then, he gave me the PERFECT idea and thus...this was born!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and comments are appreciated, thanks! ~ Aisara

      "Kotarou. I want you to work on your dribble speed. Do not get to into it or you will mess up and Taiga will be able to take it from you." Akashi ordered and Kotarou saluted his order. "Right away Akashi!" He said in that chipper voice before he snatched the ball from a distracted Mayuzumi. The Kuroko copy glared at the blonde but didn't say a word.

      "Chihiro." Akashi said and Mayuzumi looked up. He didn't say anything but the look he gave said, "What?" "I want you to practice passing with Eikichi. Since we are against Seirin, Tetsuya will not be easy to defeat. You two are similar in ability yet you have more than he does. See to it." He ordered and Mayzumi kept that same look before Akashi looked off at the coach before Reo said, "Sei-chan."

      "Yes, Reo?" Akashi asked as he turned his attention to the tall boy who looked like a girl. "What do you want me to do?" He asked and Akashi sighed. "I want you to pratice your shooting techniques. Heaven, Earth and Void." He said and Reo nodded. "As you wish, Sei-chan." He said before he picked up a ball and walked away. Akashi let out another sigh before he took his seat on the bench, watching them. He sat in his normal position as he watched the shots, lighting fast passes, misdirections, and "muscle" shots from where he was. He was content where he was, since he already knew he didn't need any further practice, until...

**Uuurrrppp.**

      "Whoo! I guess that wanted to be heard...hehehe..." Kotarou laughed before Mibuchi shivered. "You...that is gross! You're worse than Mr. Gorilla over there!" Reo shouted, making Eikichi look up. "I'm not like that at all, Reo-nee. Gorilla over there is worse than me." Kotarou said and Eikichi smirked and nodded to himself. "Still, that was louder than his and still just as gross!" Reo said and Kotarou wanted to say something before Eikichi walked over to him.

      "Hey Gorilla! Done playing muscle man?" Kotarou asked and Eikichi snorted at that. "You wish, speedy little shit. You. Him. My place, tonight. 6pm sharp." He said and Reo raised an eyebrow. Where was he going with this? Reo felt a shiver go down his spine before Eikichi put his hand to his chest. Reo sighed in relief before Eikichi let out a loud belch. "Heh..." He said and Reo felt shivers go up and down his spine. He would rather die than admit Eikichi's belches were a turn on. He glared at the dark skinned player before Akashi walked over to them and forced them back into practice. Though, practice was rather hard with a long problem playing with his basketball shorts that he was desperately...trying to keep hidden.

**(Later...)**

      "So, tell me, why are we here again?" Kotarou asked as they walked down the street to Eikichi's house. The dark skinned player said nothing, for this had to be the millionth time the blonde asked why they were going, and just kept walking. Reo though, followed behind the two of them with his jacket tied around his waist, covering his playtoy. Sometimes, Reo really hated the way his body reacted to that big muscled bastard. Even the way he looked, didn't help Reo's dreams. All the tall boy thought of when his eyes were closed was thoughts of sitting on that long cock while rubbing his stomach. As he did so, he imagined Eikichi ripping out belches and farts left and right, just pleasuring the pretty boy. Reo bit his lip as he remembered his last dream, before...nearly running into a lampost if Kotarou hadn't grabbed him out of the way.

      "Reo-nee, you almost ran into that lampost! Are you alright?" He asked and Reo immediately nodded. "I'm fine Kou-chan. I'm fine." He said and Eikichi raised his eyebrow at him but said nothing. Reo knew that Eikichi could tell when Reo was upset but he didn't care at that moment. He just wanted to get into that house and lock himself in the bathroom for an hour. Maybe that would take the edge off, so he hoped.

      Eikichi, though, had plans to prove HE was the best belcher in ALL of Kuroko No Basuke. Murasakibara, Aomine, and not even TAIGA could top his power. He smirked at the thought of that. He imagined Taiga panting while he smiled triumphantly. He could see Aisara on the floor, her panties so wet, it soaked through her pants. Her breath heavy and her heart racing. Though, the main event, was watching the love of his life on his knees. That...was the only difference between his dreams and reality. The love of his life, ALWAYS scolded him when he was gassy and if he belched, he always got yelled at by him. Though, with the way he was acting as of late, he knew soon, that all of that...would change.

**(In the house...)**

      "Make yourselves at home." Eikichi said as he threw his coat on the chair. Reo hung his coat on the rack while Kotarou copied Eikichi. Reo rolled his eyes at the blonde before Eikichi disappeared into the kitchen. "Whatcha doin, Gorilla man?" Kotarou asked and Eikichi growled at that. "Quit callin' me that, Hayama." Eikichi shot back and Kotarou laughed before Reo lightly moved some papers and sat down on the floor.

      "You can sit on the couch, you know. It's not gonna bite you..." Eikichi said from the kitchen before Reo blushed. "I know that." Reo said as Eikichi let out a small laugh. "The only thing you might worry about is how many times I've let it rip on there..." He said and Reo's cheeks instantly went red. Kotarou laughed at Reo's behavior as he slammed his ass on the cushion. "I don't care. As long as you don't do it right n-now, I'll be fine." He said before he realized he stuttered and blushed brighter. "Just out of curiousity, HOW many times have you farted on this thing?" Kotarou asked as he sat down on the opposite end. "How many times? I've had this couch for as long as I can remember. I always farted and I'd have to say...at least a million in all those years. And let me tell you, each one felt so good..." He said and Kotarou nodded in agreement while Reo felt udder disgust and pure pleasure mixing together in one, making the trouble inside his shorts a bit more noticeable.

      "Yeah, know what you mean. I fart in bed all the time, especially when my little brother comes in my room. That INSTANTLY makes him leave..." Kotarou said and Eikich laughed, which Reo found somewhat erotic. Damn his mind. "Yeah, I can't tell you how much I've farted in bed. Ever done it while jerking it? It feels so good." He said and Kotarou shook his head. "No. What's it feel like?" He asked and Eikichi gave him a skeptical look.

      "You haven't lived til you've farted during sex. You see, while your jerking it and you feel one, hold it in as long as you can. That will build its power. Then, just before you cum, release it. You'll feel the vibration under you like a tidal wave. You know, like when you have your hand over your stomach when it growls with gas. And once it stops, you'll feel so fucking good. No kidding..." Eikichi says and Reo shivers every time that words comes off those sinful lips and Kotarou nods. "I'll have to try that later..." He said and Reo made a noise of disgust.

      "NOW, you react after we already finished that conversation..." Eikchi said before he came out with three glasses of dark, caramel liquid. "WHAT...is that?" Reo asks, as if he doesn't already know what is it. Which, he does, but he's not gonna say anything. "What do you think? Drink it...unless your scared." Eikichi said and Kotarou picked up his glass. Reo felt angry at that. Now, he wasn't the type to get annoyed by stupid comments but if it was from Eikichi of all people, that pissed him off. So, without thinking, he picked up his glasses and chugged it in one shot.

      Eikichi's eyes went wide and so did Kotarou before both of them smiled. "Wow, Reo-nee. Never thought of you like that." Kotarou said and Reo wiped his mouth. "I can act rash, Kota..." Reo started to say before Reo stopped. "Reo-nee? Are you alright?" Kotarou asked and Eikichi smirked. "Dumbass." He said and Reo felt another vein pop at that before he went to say something but...

**Uuuuurrrrrpppppp.**

      Reo's face immediately went red and the other two's eyes went wide at that. "Whoa! Reo-nee can be gross too!" Kotarou said and Reo picked up a pillow and hurled it at the blonde. It hit him square in the face, knocking him off the couch. He stayed down there before a dark hand pushed Reo back onto the couch and that someone sat on his lap.

      "That was delicious, my gross baby. Daddy wants more..." Eikichi growled into Reo's ear and Reo couldn't hold back that groan. Why? He couldn't put it into words. He wanted nothing more to put both hands on that toned stomach but something was holding him back. And he knew what it was. Then, before he knew it, he heard the worlds best sound ever.

      Reo groaned, not caring anymore, before Eikichi felt Reo's erection straining his shorts. "Well, well, well. That's why you're such a dick about it. You love it so much that you get hard, don't you?' Eikichi asked and Reo slowly nodded before Eikichi's hand went towards his stomach. Reo bit his lip before Eikichi got an idea. "Wanna try something I think you'll like?" He asked and Reo nodded. Reo had an idea what it was but he couldn't be sure. He tried to relax his heartbeat before Eikichi yanked him up and into his strong, firm arms. Reo blushed before Eikichi's, surprisingly soft lips, were on his. The two began to lazily make out before...

**Uuuurrrpppp.**

      Reo pulled back and gave Eikichi a confused look. Eikichi gave one back before they looked over at Kotarou who was smirking and had his phone in his hand, pointed at the two of them. "Hayama! You bastard, don't record this!" Eikichi shouted as he jumped off of Reo and lunged at the blonde while Reo tried everything in his power to hide his burning red face. He hid his face with a pillow, which to his liking, reeked of Eikichi's gas. He inhaled deeply, letting the smell penetrate his nasal passages before he heard Kotarou say...

_**"I'll only delete it if Gorilla man can chug four whole glasses of coke without belching for five whole minutes!"** _

 

      "FIVE WHOLE MINUTES?!?" Reo asked in surprise. "Ha! That's child's play!" Eikichi said as he got up to go into the kitchen. "Ko-chan you can't do this! You HAVE to call it off!" Reo said, reverting back to his normal facade as if the previous stuff hadn't happened. Though, said blonde just rolled his eyes and smirked. "Why? You LOVE it...Reo-nee." He said and Reo swallowed hard before Eikichi came back with a full 2 liter bottle of coke, barely even touched. "Well, gorilla man, four glasses. do it." He said and Eikichi nodded before he filled the other two glasses before closing it and drinking his untouched drink in one shot.

      Reo blushed as Kotarou drank some of his and ripped a loud belch. Reo glared at the blonde before Eikichi poured himself a second glass. He could almost sense the bubbles starting to form in his beloved's stomach.He bit his lip before returning back to his facade and scolding the blonde as another belch ripped out of his small body. Kotarou just laughed and repeated that Reo liked it. Sure, he did, but Reo could NEVER let that out to his team. Especially to Sei-chan! Who knoes what HE would do. More than likely, not care but still, he didn't need his secret getting out over a bet. So, he was hoping and praying for Eikichi, to hold it back.

      However, the dark skinned player, was feeling fine. He had done this before. He could handle this. The second glass went down as fast as the first, more beautiful bubbles filling his gut. His stomach gurgled with unhappiness but he ignored that as he filled his third glass. Then, closing the bottle, he shot down his third. He could feel his stomach contracting and gurgling as it filled with carbonated liquid. Though, Eikichi was used to it. He praticed it just for...his lover.

      He wanted Reo to like it for the longest time. Then, one day, he would freely belch and fart for him. After all, gaseousness was hot too. Too a certain extent of course. He wasn't one of those assholes who belched just do belch and gross everyone out. No, if he belched, it was because he had to at that moment. He never wanted to disgust Reo but to find out, after all this time, he was really turning him on, that made his heart swell with joy.Though, that was interrupted by another loud belch by the blonde beside him.

      "You're right gorilla man. That DOES feel great..." Kotarou said and Reo was glarring daggers into the blonde's soul before Eikichi nodded. "Yep. It does, doesn't it?" He said and Kotarou nodded before he filled his fourth and final glass. His bladder was starting to fill quite full and Eikichi hissed before he pushed it out of his mind and chugged the fourth glass.

      "Hold it for five minutes or Reo-nee will be known as the belch slut." Kotarou said and Reo glared even harsher at the blonde's choice of words. Eikichi nodded as his stomach gurgled. It was a wonderful feeling. So wonderful, he felt his own stick start to get hard and stick up. He chuckled while Reo stared at its massive size. Sure, Reo was big for a guy his height, but that was normal. Though, with Eikichi's muscles and build, his cock was decent size as well. Reo almost felt himself drooling before...was that, a groan from Eikichi.

      This...was more difficult that he thought. He forgot that he hadn't done this in a long time and his tolerance had gone down significantly. Not to mention, he wasn't 7 anymore. He's 17. He hissed in pain as burps threatened to come up. He, luckily, still knew how to force them down. Even though he knew how to do that, he wasn't hiding his need very well. Both of them knew that he really had to belch and both knew when he did, it would be his biggest one yet. At least, that they've heard. Reo bit his lip at that. He could only imagine what it would sound like. Full of power and depth. Tons of bass and length and...sinfully, his name. Or so he hoped. He sighed before Eikichi placed his hand on his chest in pain before he asked, "How much time left?"

      "Two minutes. Hold it gorilla man or neechan's rep goes down the toilet." He said and Eikichi nodded. He could do this. He relaxed and leaned back on the couch, still holding back quite well despite being in pain. The three relaxed before Kotarou fired off another belch. Reo, again, glared at him and Kotarou smirked.

      "Just one more minute. One more..." Kotarou said and Eikichi could almost feel relief. It would feel SO good that he MIGHT just cream on spot. Wait, what was he talking about? Of COURSE he would cream his pants. He HAD done this before and the last time he did, he came so hard, he was immobile for hours. This time, he was sure, he'd be immobile for the rest of the day and while he was still wrapped in his thoughts, Kotarou said, "Alright. Let it rip!"

      Eikichi laughed before rubbing his toned stomach. Reo watched in awe before...

**UUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**

      Whew. "That felt so DAMN good!" Eikichi said and Kotarou nodded. "I can tell." He said before he pulled out his phone. "Alright. I won't ruin Reo-nee's rep. There,, it's deleted okay, Reo-neecha-" He started to say before Reo took a deep breath and said...

      "You two are so disgusting! I've HAD it! I'm leaving!" before going to get off the couch, only to hear another one of his partners well-known belches. It had everything he wanted. Depth, bass, and length. Things he was sure proud of. Reo shivered as he walked to the door and threw it open before Eikichi smiled as he...belched Reo's name, making Reo shiver and fall to his knees it the open doorway. After all, even Reo, couldn't deny that he loved it when his name mingled hard with the sinful disgustingness of Eikichi's belches.

      And, the door was slammed closed before Reo slowly walked over to him. Then, before Kotarou could say anything, Reo pounced on Eikichi and began rubbing his stomach, as to get him to belch and fart for him. Eikichi knew this and started giving Reo what he wanted. All that was heard the rest of the night were Reo's groans of pleasure, Eikichi's of relief, and that brief moment when the door was slammed shut, leaving the two lovers alone...to enjoy their night of gaseousness.


End file.
